July 8, 2019 Monday Night RAW results
The July 8, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand which took place on July 8, 2019 at Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey. Summary That's two in a row for Seth Rollins & Becky Lynch, who powered past Andrade & Zelina Vega to earn their second consecutive Mixed Tag Team Match victory, teeing them up for a third at Extreme Rules with their titles on the line. Unsurprisingly, the Twitter beef between Lynch & Zelina carried over into the match, and despite some impressive innovation from La Muñeca, The Man applied the Dis-arm-her to submit Vega, removing her from the bout per Elimination rules. Lynch was far from a passive presence for the rest of the match, however, brawling with Lacey Evans (her half of Sunday's challengers) and Vega, while also getting the worst of some incidental contact with Andrade following an outside-the-ring scrap among the four competitors. Rollins’ concern for his partner briefly gave Andrade an opening to hit his running knees, but once Vega was dispatched a second time, The Beastslayer drilled Andrade with the Stomp to win the match. The two champions were not afforded the dignity of a peaceful exit, however: Baron Corbin and Evans resurfaced after the match to lay them out at the top of the stage as a final message for Sunday, and, perhaps, a preview of a world where Seth Rollins & Becky Lynch's Mixed Tag Team Match stands at two impressive wins and one catastrophic loss. That's two in a row for Seth Rollins & Becky Lynch, who powered past Andrade & Zelina Vega to earn their second consecutive Mixed Tag Team Match victory, teeing them up for a third at Extreme Rules with their titles on the line. Unsurprisingly, the Twitter beef between Lynch & Zelina carried over into the match, and despite some impressive innovation from La Muñeca, The Man applied the Dis-arm-her to submit Vega, removing her from the bout per Elimination rules. Lynch was far from a passive presence for the rest of the match, however, brawling with Lacey Evans (her half of Sunday's challengers) and Vega, while also getting the worst of some incidental contact with Andrade following an outside-the-ring scrap among the four competitors. Rollins’ concern for his partner briefly gave Andrade an opening to hit his running knees, but once Vega was dispatched a second time, The Beastslayer drilled Andrade with the Stomp to win the match. The two champions were not afforded the dignity of a peaceful exit, however: Baron Corbin and Evans resurfaced after the match to lay them out at the top of the stage as a final message for Sunday, and, perhaps, a preview of a world where Seth Rollins & Becky Lynch's Mixed Tag Team Match stands at two impressive wins and one catastrophic loss. Rey Mysterio's return from injury was almost a one-and-done affair, as The Ultimate Underdog issued an open challenge that brought out Bobby Lashley, steaming mad and ready to make an example of anything that moved following his savaging at the hands of Braun Strowman last week. True to form, Mysterio got Lashley to the cusp of a 619 despite the size difference, but The All Mighty rallied to bulldoze his foe with a bone-rattling Spear for the 1-2-3. Unwilling to stop at a mere pinfall, the two-time Intercontinental Champion prepared to gorilla press Mysterio through the LED screen — shades of what Strowman did to him last week — though he settled for throwing him into the crew of refs that intervened. His actual message to Strowman was shorter and sweeter, as he took the mic and vowed to prevail in their Last Man Standing Match this Sunday. As for Mysterio, when we look back on this night, the consensus may well be that he got off easy. Cancelling No Way Jose's match with Cesaro last week turned out to be little more than a slight delay of the inevitable, as The Swiss Cyborg finally got his hands on The Dominican Dancing Machine and pretty much did the same thing he did to Jose last week in an unofficial capacity. Though Jose got a little bit of offense in the opening moments, a European uppercut stopped him cold and freed up the former United States Champion to go to work, coldly dismantling Jose with a Cesaro Swing and Sharpshooter. Just another day at the office. The Viking Raiders continued their reign of terror with their latest conquest, a pair of Garden State brothers named Colin & Devin Justin who stood about as much of a chance as you'd anticipate. Erik & Ivar were so dominant they actually let their opponents up from what was certain to be a three-count in order to continue the punishment, though they ended things quickly enough with the Viking Experience. At this point, The Viking Raiders’ dominance is hard to dispute, and the best that can be said for the Raw Tag Team division is that Erik & Ivar seem to be satisfied feasting on locals — at least for now. Never let it be said Ricochet doesn't know what he's walking into: Although AJ Styles is his opponent this Sunday, the high-flyer is painfully aware that he'll have to contend with the entire Club if he wants to escape Extreme Rules with his United States Title. The last word of his pre-match interview — “In the end, I’ll just have to fight all three” — ended up being oddly prophetic, as Luke Gallows and then Karl Anderson battled the titleholder in consecutive matches with Styles looming large at ringside. Even though the U.S. Champion quickly dispatched both Good Brothers, those matches were little more than pretext to wear him down in advance of the inevitable attack from Styles, who slid into the ring and instigated another 3-on-1 mauling the second Ricochet defeated Anderson. In what was as close to a merciful gesture as Styles had to offer, he promised to stop the beating so long as Ricochet stayed down. True to form, the champion did not obey, and Styles did what he promised, dropping Ricochet with a Phenomenal Forearm seconds later. 24/7 Champion Drake Maverick continued his test of endurance, as he brought his wife Renee to Newark as the latest stop on their ill-fated honeymoon. Unfortunately, a private conversation with his wife brought out the vultures, leading Maverick on a mad chase throughout the arena. Deposed champion R-Truth eventually found his way into the pursuit as well, and against all odds, Maverick evaded his pursuers (he also narrowly escaped The Viking Raiders when the chase ran afoul of their match) to make it back to his wife in one piece. However, Truth and a referee were lying in wait, as they somehow found their way into the crate Renee was sitting atop. Truth emerged right when Maverick thought himself safest, placing the referee on his back and pursuing the champion deep into the New Jersey summer night. As goes Alexa Bliss, so goes Nikki Cross. And as of Monday night, that's no longer rhetorical: Following a victory over Bayley in a Beat the Clock Challenge with the stipulation for Bayley vs. Bliss at stake, The Twisted Sister made a selection that could cement their alliance in stone. As a demonstration of her loyalty to Bliss, Cross —who dispatched Dana Brooke with plenty of time to spare against Bayley's 4:32 win over Sarah Logan — selected a 2-on-1 Handicap Match as the stipulation, meaning Bayley will be defending her title against both women at once. Her advice that Bayley find a loyal friend to slap some sense into her didn't exactly fall on receptive ears, as the champion slapped Cross in the face, dropped her with the Bayley-to-Belly and drilled a flying elbow into her sternum. Clearly, if Alexa Bliss has manipulated Nikki Cross, she's too far gone to save. And if she hasn't manipulated her, Bayley has two motivated opponents to deal with. Either way, the time for talk has ended. Gary who? The mystery partner Shane McMahon & Drew McIntyre selected to team with Roman Reigns turned out to be a custodian at the Prudential Center named Gary “The GOAT” Garbutt, who only accepted the gig after Shane and McIntyre promised him a $5,000 payday. In all honesty, Gary — a three-time, three-time, three-time Employee of the Month at Prudential Center who competed in a mask — earned his money and then some, breaking out a frankly astounding sequence of high-flying maneuvers before McIntyre turned him inside out with a match-ending Claymore. Reigns, who had been waylaid by a trip into the ring post before Gary tagged himself in, drove McIntyre and McMahon from the ring before unmasking “The GOAT” to reveal none other than Cedric Alexander, the former WWE Cruiserweight Champion who apparently assumed “The GOAT’s” identity for reasons yet unknown. Alexander received a busted lip for his troubles, and if Shane's M.O. is any indication, that may well be the first of many painful lessons he learns ... provided, of course, Shane & Drew don't learn one first from Roman and his other partner this Sunday. Results ; ; *Becky Lynch & Seth Rollins defeated Andrade & Zelina Vega in a Mixed Tag Team Elimination Match (14:10) *The Miz & The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) defeated Elias & The Revival (Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder) 2:1 in a Best Two Out Of Three Falls Six Man Tag Team Match (7:37) *Bobby Lashley defeated Rey Mysterio (0:55) *Cesaro defeated No Way Jose (1:10) *The Viking Raiders (Erik & Ivar) defeated Colin Justin & Devin Justin (1:25) *Ricochet defeated Luke Gallows (w/ AJ Styles & Karl Anderson) (3:00) *Ricochet defeated Karl Anderson (w/ AJ Styles & Luke Gallows) (4:30) *Bayley defeated Sarah Logan in a Beat The Clock Challenge Match (4:32) *Nikki Cross defeated Dana Brooke in a Beat The Clock Challenge Match (2:42) *Shane McMahon & Drew McIntyre defeated Roman Reigns & Gary Garbutt (2:10) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Seth Rollins & Becky Lynch vs. Andrade & Zelina Vega 7-8-18 RAW 1.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 2.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 3.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 4.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 5.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 6.jpg The Miz & The Usos vs. The Revival & Elias 7-8-18 RAW 7.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 8.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 9.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 10.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 11.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 12.jpg Bobby Lashley vs. Rey Mysterio 7-8-18 RAW 13.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 14.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 15.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 16.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 17.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 18.jpg Cesaro vs. No Way Jose 7-8-18 RAW 19.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 20.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 21.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 22.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 23.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 24.jpg The Viking Raiders vs. Colin Justin & Devin Justin 7-8-18 RAW 25.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 26.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 27.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 28.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 29.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 30.jpg Ricochet vs. Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson 7-8-18 RAW 31.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 32.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 33.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 34.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 35.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 36.jpg Nikki Cross vs. Bayley 7-8-18 RAW 37.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 38.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 39.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 40.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 41.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 42.jpg Shane McMahon & Drew McIntyre vs. Roman Reigns & Gary Garbutt 7-8-18 RAW 43.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 44.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 45.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 46.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 47.jpg 7-8-18 RAW 48.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1363 results * Raw #1363 at WWE.com * Raw #1363 on WWE Network Category:2019 television events